vampire meets Inu
by Keoska Vonchrist
Summary: Okay so this is my own chars. However I got the idea of this durning watching hellsing 8D well of making my OC Lance anyway Ki dosn't belong to me belongs to my fined 33
1. Chapter 1

A Love Story Between a Inu and a Vampire.

Lance sat down. He was in his chair at home. Sure he had everything he could want. Nice things. Televisions, Cars, Huge house, anything you could think. Even with this. He was still lonely.

His black hair laid down around him, flowing. His red eyes glued to the thing chained down in his living room floor. He owned a black market and he specialized in Neko's. He smirks as he he stood up and walked over to it.

"So dear neko. How dose it feel to finally be caught?" He asked as he leaned down and took a hold of the neko's chin with his index and thumb. He arched an eye brow.

"I ..don't like this. Let me go!" The neko screamed at him and glared, cat like fangs glistening. As his cat like eyes showed hateful emotions.

Lance scoffs and rolls his eyes. He dropped the neko's head, stood up and kicked him in the side. He motioned to his servants.

"Take this to the basement."

He growled as he walked back to his chair and sat down. He looked bored once again. He heard his phone going off as he picked it up to answer it.

"Hello?"

He asked as he listened to the voice on the other side. Telling him of another market in town. Sold..boys? He arched an eye brow and sighed.

"I will check it out."

He said as he hung up the phone and stood. He walked to the closet by the door. Pulling out a jacket as he put it on then grabbed his car keys. He walked out and to his nice black BMW, getting in and started the car. He looked up the address to the shop with his GPS and pulled out of his driveway to head there.

A blond haired boy, that looked to be around the age of five, he was outside the shop with a huge stuffed animal. He looked adorable and sweet. He looked around at all the people passing and smiled at them. His blond hair fell in his eyes a bit, which hid green eyes like jewels sparkeling in the sun light. He spotted the black BMW and blinks. He walked back into the shop and looks at Takeshi.

"Takeshi! There is someone out there is a man in a nice car out side."

He said as he looked up at the blue haired male. He blinked.

The blue haired man nods.

"We don't know what hes here for Ki. Lets just let him come in and do as he pleases." He said and smiles at him.

"Go play." The male simply said and nods.

Kiyoshi nodded his head as he turned and ran straight into the man and looks up at him. His dog like ears falling back a bit.

"I'm sorry." He said softly and looks down.

Lance arched an eye brow and shook his head.

"Just watch where your going next time."

He said and walked up to the counter.

"Are you Takeshi?"

He asked staring at him. His red eyes seemed to burn into his skin.

The blue haired male nodded.

"I am how can I help you sir?" He asked politely since he did own his own candy shop. He was suppose to be nice right? He arched an eye brow at him.

Lance looked at him and then at the little boy that was standing beside him looking up at him all innoccent like. He glared at him.

"Are you selling boys?"

He asked smily.

Takeshi smirked.

"Well really it depends."

He said and looks at Ki. He nods his head to go to the back.

The blond boy did as he was told and went into the back.

"I do some what sell boys. Not a certan age or anything. Why are you interested?"

He asked as he stared at him.

Lance rolled his eyes.

"I run the black market around here. Tho that small boy right there. How much for him?"

Takeshi blinked.

"You mean..Ki? Well hes at least 8 mill." He said and nodded his head.

Lance nods.

"That is not a problem. I will have the money here in about 45 minutes." he said as he walked towards the door before stopping,

"Make sure the boys ready."

He said as he walked out towards his car.

He was going to go get the money. Then own his self a Inu boy.

Takeshi arched an eye brow as he looked at Ki.

"Go get ready seems someone is going to buy you dear." He said and smiles at him. "Congratulations."

Kiyoshi nodded his head and smiles.

"Hai! " He said as he ran upstairs to get his stuff. He started to pack everything. He was so excited to have a new home!


	2. Ki's point of view The new home of mine

**From Ki's point of view~**

**Home we go!**

After the man had left, the blonde child gave a gentle giggle, going upstairs to his room with Takeshi urging him forward.

"Get your things before he gets here, Ki. We don't have him to change his mind about you, do we?"

The boy had a pout on his lips when Takeshi said that, the quickly shaking his head.

"I like the pretty man…"

Takeshi chuckled as he watched Kiyoshi put down his large cat plush and run into his closet. He had put his clothes neatly into his suit cases, his other things, including brushes, barrette, hats and other accessories, were put away in another suitcase. He changed out of his clothes, putting on a completely different outfit, sighing in relief as he came down the steps and put his things beside the counter in the candy shop, sitting behind it.

He now wore a small white pop shirt, his name knitted into a small monogram on the front in bright blue. Small black short shorts were pulls onto his legs, as well as long white stockings on them, little black shoes on his feet. His soft blonde hair was fixed back with a barrette, and his eyes sparkled in delight as he nibbled on a piece of chocolate.

But after a while, he had grown sleepy, and curled up on his seat to take a nap.

Takeshi smiled as he let the boy sleep, his hand gently touching his cheek before he sat in the front and let a few customers come and go. After a while, he raised a brow, watching as the raven vampire stepped into the shop again, holding a few suitcases.

He put them onto the counter and turned, getting a few more from his BMW and returning.

"8 million dollars cash. That's all of it." Takeshi raised a brow and nodded happily.

"Alright. Go ahead then." He nodded towards Kiyoshi's sleeping frame, the boy breathing slowly and deeply. Lance smiled lightly and went over to the blonde, picking him up. After he carried him to the car, letting him nuzzle into the soft leather of the seats, he went and got the luggage, putting it all in the trunk.

Sliding into the driver's seat, Lance drove off to his home, a large mansion sitting atop the hillside, a guard standing in front of large gates. After seeing Lance's face, he let him in, and the blonde boy shuffled in his seat, his eyes blinking open, bright green orbs looking up at the raven.

"We're home now, Ki." The older man said lightly, smiling as the boy perked up, his small dog ears perked up a bit as his tail wagged furiously behind him. Smiling, the boy got out of the car and went up the steps to the front door, his large cat plush flailing beside him as he lightly hopped up on his feet.

Kiyoshi had never been bought before, so he didn't know exactly what to do. He was just so excited! He heard the vampire chuckle softly, coming up the steps to the door. A maid opened it and bowed respectfully before Kiyoshi ran inside, mewling in delight. The large chandelier that hung from the ceiling made him smile sweetly, remembering his home with Takeshi and the winding steps to the second floor made him curious as to what was up there.

Looking to Lance, the raven nodded slightly. "Go and explore you're new home, Ki. I'll be here."

Kiyoshi squealed and lovingly sat his cat plush on the bottom step of the stairs, running up them while Lance told a maid to go get the luggage. Kiyoshi ran into every room, examining everything, looking up and around, often disturbing a maid who was cleaning, and would often giggle and blush as they cooed over his dog ears and tail, petting him as well before he ran off.

He found a room at the end of the hall and blinked, pushing open the door. He smiled happily as he saw Lance sitting on the bed, taking off his tie. He ran over to him and smiled sweetly, his eyes looking up at him as he gave a gentle coo.

"Hi…"

Lance chuckled and pet his head, picking him up and putting him on his lap. "Did you see everything?"

Kiyoshi nodded swiftly. "Yesh! There was so much…and my legs hurt from running…"

Lance smiled and let the boy climb onto the bed, leaning down to hand him his cat plush, the blonde smiling and cuddling into the large toy.

It had taken Kiyoshi less than an hour to get acquainted with the maids and butlers, as well as cuddle up to lance at any time he had, and as he sat at the dinner table with Lance, he tilted his head and began to braid the long strands of black Lance had, making the vampire raise a brow and push his hand away gently. "Eat your dinner, Ki." He chuckled as the boy pouted and did as he was told.

Though with all of the sugar he ingested from the desert, a black tie mouse cake with chocolate drizzle, he had quickly gotten off his sugar high and gotten sleepy. Lance led him to the bathroom beside his bedroom and showered with the blonde Inu child, which made him very happy, to say the least. He watched as Kiyoshi washed his hair and body, shaking it off underneath the spray of warm water.

After they finished, they dried off, Kiyoshi dressed in a pair of pajama shorts and a small pink top, his hair combed neatly with small socks on his feet. Lance lay in bed with the boy, Kiyoshi smiling a bit as he cuddled into the older man's chest to fall asleep.

Though through the night, he shifted and turned, groaned and tossed, finding a rather comfortable position with his head hanging off the bed, his arm dangling beside it, a foot placed on Lance's hip and the other on his face.

Charming.

Lance awoke, grunting gently as he pushed the boy's foot off his face, making Kiyoshi shift and yell out as he fell face first on the floor. "No!" He yelled, sitting up, before he fell back, falling asleep once more.

Lance chuckled gently as he got up and put the blonde onto the bed, covering him with the blanket. "Silly boy." He smiled and kissed Kiyoshi's forehead, getting back into the sheets beside him. "Mmm…Night night…"

Lance sighed softly, letting the darkness overcome him, and sleep take over once more. Because he knew in the morning he had a lot of work to do.


End file.
